Rewrite ${(8^{10})(8^{-3})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{10})(8^{-3}) = 8^{10-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{10})(8^{-3})} = 8^{7}} $